


Dead Dance Partner.

by noturwhor3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, No Smut, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Slow Dancing, i just wanted some soft babies, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturwhor3/pseuds/noturwhor3
Summary: Every Saturday, when the children had around half an hour of free time, Ben and Klaus would dance together.When Ben died, Klaus didn't know what to do with himself.As Diego was looking for Grace to find a card game for Allison and Luther, he heard soft music that Ben and Klaus would dance to playing from Klaus' room, and decides to go and investigate, which ends up with him maybe.. possibly.. dancing with Klaus.





	Dead Dance Partner.

Klaus had always felt relatively trapped when it came to his power, always inside his head, screaming, and it felt like it never stopped. But on rare occasions, he was able to enjoy himself and not worry about the ghosts too much. Hence, Saturdays. On Saturdays, Reggie would give them at least half an hour to play around for a while, drawing, reading, board games, listening to music, etc. Allison and Luther would always play a card or board game, sometimes including Vanya, but most of the time she would go into another room to practice her violin. When they were younger, Ben would always be reading, but after a LOT of persuasion and annoyance, Klaus had convinced him to start dancing with him. Ben originally thought it was going to be a waste of time or too loud and annoying, but he found he actually quite enjoyed it. Although he was quite shy and quiet, he had more anger than expecting built up, and he felt as if he could go all out around Klaus. 

It all changed though, after Ben died. The situation did well traumatizing the children much more than anything else they'd experienced growing up. Reginald had agreed on giving them a little more time to relax on Saturdays after Diego convincing (yelling at) him, although he was quite harsh, he was also slightly upset about the loss of Number 6. Klaus on the other hand, was crushed. He didn't know how to feel about Ben's death, knowing fully that he could conjure him eventually, but his emotions were too out of hand. The ghosts coming his way were all unwanted, screaming at him, making him constantly overwhelmed with shock and panic. 

It was a Saturday, around 4 weeks after Bens death. Diego had been twirling a knife around his hand, thinking about Ben, and how he hadn't seen much of Klaus anymore. He noticed that Reginald had been taking him away far more often now, and he was extremely worried about him. Diego really wanted to have another crack at his father, but he got scolded quite harshly the last time he yelled at Reggie. But since he was in the lounge area with the others (LUTHER), he didn't want to look too upset. Allison sighed, looking around in confusion. "Uhm.. where's Mom? She's supposed to have the cards." Luther shrugged, looking over to Diego. "I think I saw her upstairs earlier, could you go get her, Number 2?" Diego rolled his eyes. Luther doesn't even need to call him his number. They have names now. "Yep." Diego mumbled harshly, knowing Luther only wanted him out of the room so he could do whatever it is that he does when he's alone with Allison.

"M-Mom?" Diego called calmly as he walked upstairs to their bedrooms, getting no reply. He strode down the hall at a quick pace, slowing down as he reached Klaus's door. It was opened the slightest bit, a soft tune from Frankie Laine playing. Diego smiled sadly, looking at the ground and thinking of how Klaus would always sing and dance to this song with Ben. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he could hear quiet sobbing under the music. He moved so that he could see inside of the room, pushing the door open a little more, revealing Klaus, cross-legged, facing the wall. His hands were in his dark, curly hair, which was in need of a haircut. 

"Klaus?" The other boy jolted around, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes red and puffy. "Are you o-.. o-okay?" Klaus' face dropped, a tear falling off of his nose. Diego walked in, standing awkwardly next to the bed with a concerned look. Klaus turned to face him, letting his feet drop off the edge of the bed as he wiped his face. He said nothing, and it stayed like that for a while. Diego's heart was beating faster by the second, thinking of stupid things he would never do with Klaus. He wanted to comfort the person who felt like his only friend now that Ben was gone, but he wasn't about to embarrass himself, right? Wrong. Diego's hand was moving without him wanting it to, grabbing Klaus' hand and pulling him up. 

Diego didn't know what he was doing, but he was doing it. He grabbed Klaus's hand, and put it on his shoulder, before placing a hand on Klaus' hip. Klaus stared at Diego with confusion, but he didn't look uncomfortable. More like surprised. Klaus knew Diego was weirdly good at comforting people, in his own way. Some nights Klaus used to go to Diego's room and hop into bed with him, and Diego would never kick him out. Although he wasn't amazing with words, his actions really showed that he cared, about Klaus at least. Diego swayed to the music, Klaus following him. Number 2 beamed, only just realizing that he could actually kinda slow dance. A smile began to form on Klaus' face at the sight of his brothers happiness, putting him in a much better mindset. Now, he was really listening to the music. Not crying about it. Not being sad about the memories with the music. Just thinking about what was happening right now. 

They began to get better, more upbeat, Diego even making Klaus giggle when he span the other boy, causing his heart to flutter. A dark blush was spreading across both of the boys faces as the song came to an end. After a few cute little dance moves, Diego dipped Klaus, the two giggling softly before the song completely finished, and they could only hear each others panting. How cliche, Klaus thought. He stared up at the brother who had just sacrificed his own pride to make Klaus feel better. His eyes were dark, but they showed so much emotion. It's like Klaus could see Diego's emotions. The moment felt like forever, and Klaus honestly wished it would stay this way. He was actually happy. But then, it wouldn't be just a moment. 

Diego on the other hand, was silently freaking out. He had thought for a hot second about why he was doing this, but then it occurred to him. All the times he had held Klaus after his weird disappearances with Reginald and just let him cry, the times where he would actually SING to or with Klaus to make him happy, the sneaky smiles they would give to each other during serious moments, the amount of times Diego has whispered to Klaus once he thought he was asleep about how he wanted to protect him, they were much more than what he had originally thought. 

"K.. Klaus..?' Diego asked, his voice shy and soft. The boy hummed in response. "Can.. can I uh.. k.. k-kiss you?" Klaus giggled obnoxiously, and Diego furrowed his brows in confusion. "God you're stupid." Diego gasped softly. "I literally just d-danced with you! How am I-" "You don't ask to kiss someone, you just do it!" Diego thought for a second, before beginning to giggle himself. "Ohhh!" So, Diego finally pulled Klaus back up, his arms slightly sore. He still held onto the other boy though, their foreheads touching as they both laughed at themselves. They both took a deep breath, and Diego didn't kiss Klaus, nor did Klaus kiss Diego, they kissed each other. Both conveniently leaning forward at the exact same time and allowing their lips to touch for a few seconds. "Thank you, Diego." Klaus hugged him, breathing in the other boys scent and smiling at the comfort it brought him. 

Grace had actually seen most of this, but no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit this is my first ever work posted on here! r a d. <3


End file.
